A silicide process is generally performed with respect to a part requiring relatively lower contact resistance in a semiconductor device manufactured through a semiconductor manufacturing process.
In contrast, a non-silicide area, in which silicide is not formed, is required in a part requiring relatively higher resistance in the semiconductor device manufactured through the semiconductor manufacturing process.
FIGS. 1 to 3 are sectional views showing the manufacturing process of a related semiconductor device.
As shown in FIG. 1, an oxide layer 110 is formed on a semiconductor substrate 100 in order to manufacture the semiconductor device. The oxide layer 110 prevents silicide from being formed on the semiconductor substrate 100.
As shown in FIG. 2, after the oxide layer 110 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 100, a photoresist pattern 120 is formed on the oxide layer 110 through a photo process.
After the photoresist pattern 120 is formed, a dry etching process is performed with respect to the oxide layer 110 using the photoresist pattern 120 as an etching mask, thereby forming an oxide layer pattern 115.
After the oxide layer pattern 115 is formed, the photoresist pattern 120 disposed on the oxide layer pattern 115 is removed from the oxide layer pattern 115 through a strip process and/or an ashing process.
In FIG. 2, a part of the substrate 100 corresponding to the oxide layer pattern 115 is defined as a non-silicide area in which silicide is not formed, and a part of the substrate 100, in which the oxide layer pattern 115 is not formed, is defined as a silicide area in which silicide is formed.
As shown in FIG. 3, a metal layer (not shown) such as titanium (Ti), cobalt (Co), or nickel (Ni) is formed on the entire surface of the semiconductor substrate 100 including the silicide area and the non-silicide area, and then an annealing process is performed with respect to the resultant structure.
Silicon of the semiconductor substrate 100 reacts with metal of the metal layer in the silicide area through the annealing process, thereby forming silicide 140. In contrast, silicide is not formed on the non-silicide area due to the oxide layer pattern 115.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, in order to form silicide on the semiconductor device, the related semiconductor manufacturing process includes a photolithography process to form the oxide layer pattern and a process of removing the photoresist pattern.
In addition, when the silicide is formed on the semiconductor device through the related semiconductor manufacturing process, the electrical characteristic of the semiconductor device, for example, the electrical characteristic of a transistor may be changed due to plasma charging derived from the dry etching.